Patrick's Revenge
by scoterr2
Summary: THIS IS A DARK FIC which contains incest and rape. If you don't like it then don't read it. A friend of mine wanted this done so I was originally just going to do this for her but some of you wanted me to share (: "Patrick" x Victoria
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own revenge or the characters. So you'll either love me for this or hate me for this and most of you will probably lean toward the latter. I kept this chapter short and pretty clean because I wanted to see the reactions this would get. If by some chance you do like this and would like me to continue it just let me know (:**

* * *

Victoria walked around the gallery making sure that everything was perfect or perfect enough that she could fix it the morning. She was almost finished when the light went off.

She groaned and walked over to the lightswitch and switched in on and off a few times before giving up. It was then that she realized how dark it was outside, she hadn't meant to stay in the city this late but work had piled up.

She quickly grabbed her purse and made for the door but then a hand clamped around her mouth. She was about to scream but then she felt a knife at neck. Her mind went numb as the blunt side dug into her neck, there was no way out of this unless the man took her outside. Maybe then she could run.

"I suggest you don't try running or screaming. I have a gun and I'm a pretty good shot. I'm also will not hesitate to put a bullet through your brain though I would really like for us to have some fun first."

Victoria's head spun, she knew that voice all too well, had spent 6 months getting used to it. Patrick.

She felt his hot breath by her ear, " I suggest you walk quickly and quietly over to the passenger side of your car, bitch. Trust me, you don't want to see what will happen if you don't."

A tear slowly rolled down her face as she did what he commanded. He quickly came around the vehicle and climbed into the driver's side.

"Aww don't cry. We will have a lot of fun this weekend and then I'll let you go home," Patrick said and then chuckled "Provided you do as I ask, don't piss me off and make me kill you of course."

"Why?" Victoria asked, fearing the answer.

"Don't ask me questions. Next time I won't be so kind to give a warning."

Patrick started the car and sped off from the gallery.

Victoria tried to calm her breathing but every now and then a sniffle would break through and cause Patrick to look over at her, a look of disgust on his face.

So Victoria clasped her hand together and let them lay in her lap while looking through the window, wishing desperately to be anywhere but here

* * *

They pulled into the marina.

"Stay here and don't even try to leave."

Patrick exited the car and locked it, throwing a smirk back at Victoria

He came back a few minutes later and led her onto the yacht. He made sure to stand right behind her, letting the barrel of his gun touch her back.

Patrick led her into the lower cabin and opened the door saying " I designed this room just for you Victoria."

It was a torture room. Every single thing that could cause pain seemed to be in here.

"Was all of this really necessary?" the brunette asked, her snarkiness showing through even in this situation.

"What did I tell you about asking questions bitch," Patrick growled and carefully aimed a punch at her.

The punch was unexpected and caused Victoria to fly back and hit the table in the middle of the room. Her vision slowly dimmed and she lost consciousness, the last image she had was of Patrick coming towards her


	2. Chapter 1: Part2

**AN:** Hey! Sorry for any grammar or punctuation mistakes! Anyway Enjoy (:

* * *

When Victoria woke up she found herself strapped to a table. Metal cuffs were clamped around her wrists and ankles.

She tried to free herself but it was useless. She was honestly trying not to break down, why always her? What was worse she had no idea what Patrick had planned for her but she knew whatever it was she wouldn't like it.

Patrick pushed the door open and smirked when he saw the fear clearly displayed on her. He walked over to her and pushed a lock of hair from around her face. He laughed for a moment and then stared into her eyes.

"How the mighty fall," he started, " I had expected you to be out till morning but this is much better. The fun can begin earlier."

Victoria made one last effort to free herself but that only aggravated Patrick which cause him to slap the already forming bruise on her cheek, making her cry out in pain.

"Now thats what I like to hear."

Victoria hated him for taking pleasure in her pain and hated herself even more for allowing herself to cry out like that. She could try and not give in but her defences were low and her emotions were high.

Patrick grabbed her head and pushed his lips onto his lips crash onto her's. His tongue harshly asked for entrance which she would not give. The only response was her body fighting against the cuffs but Patrick liked her like this. It would give him so much more pleasure when he finally broke her will.

He brought his head away and spat her her but she still wasn't giving any reaction. He took a key from his pants and undid the cuffs. He roughly lifted her off the table and pushed her up against the wall, hoping that this treatment would make her more agreeable.

He tried again but she would still not let him have what he wanted. Fine. If she wanted to play it this way she could, he had tried to be nice to her but she was bringing out that murderous side in him.

Victoria's back ached from being flung like ragdoll at the wall. Her head got the most impact though and was making it difficult to think. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Was Patrick really trying to do the same as his father? But this was much worse.

Patrick jolted her out of her thoughts by biting down on on her bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. She yelped out and while her mouth was open Patrick shoved his tongue inside. His hands roughly raked down her arms, leaving scratches. Victoria bit down on his tongue.

He pulled away from her, that was the final straw. The bitch was going to pay and guessing from the look on her face she knew that also. She was still trying to make it look as though this didn't hurt her, oh how he was going to make her feel pain in a ways she never thought possible.

He grabbed her neck and banged her head back against the wood. There finally, a tear rolled down her face. He pushed himself against her, keeping his lips a few centimetres from hers.

Victoria felt his throbbing member against her lower stomach. While she had a feeling this was going to happen she still had hope, hope that was now completely diminished.

"Can you feel how excited I am to treat you like the little whore you are?"

"Patrick please don't do this," Victoria begged.

He removed his hand from around her neck and then ripped her dress down the front, watching as the fabric fell to the floor. He admired her, her vulnerability before her master. His eyes gazed down at the part he wanted the most, it was only covered by black lace underwear. He thought about taking her then and there but he wanted her to fear for that moment a little longer.

"Change of plans. Fun starts tomorrow morning," he said and then left the room. Locking the door behind him.

Victoria dropped down into a little ball on the floor, she had never felt weaker than this moment. She didn't even know if she was going to live past this weekend. Not that her children or husband would even worry about her.

Patrick walked up onto the deck. He keyed a number into his phone and waited for the answer.

"Hello Patrick," the female voice said.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" he asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," she said and then hung up.

* * *

**AN: Sorry its so short! Patrick's not only tormenting Victoria with the waiting he's also tormenting you :P Anyway this was kind of hard for me to write considering I don't like any harm coming to Victoria, she's my baby :3 Anyway the next chapter should be up soon!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**-Abi**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** As usual I don't own anything or anyone and sorry for any mistakes that have been made (:

Sorry that I haven't put out an update I've been busy and the smut scenes just weren't working the way I wanted them to but alas here you go.

(Warning this is my second time writing smut and it sucks)

* * *

The sound of keys jingling awoke Victoria and she slowly stood up, her body shaking with fear. She hated herself for being a coward.

Patrick smiled at her, then grabbed her arm and dragged her up to the deck.

When they reached the cool air hit Victoria's almost naked body. She glanced around her frantically looking for land or someone to help but all she saw was the land off in the distance.

The smell of food hit her nostrils as Patrick took a plate heaped with bacon, eggs and toast over to a chair. Victoria hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and that had only been a couple crackers and cheese. She could already feel the hunger pains.

Patrick noticed her expression and said, "We do things differently here. If you want any meal you have to have dessert first," and gazed down at his crotch.

"If you think that I will do unspeakable things to my son by my free will you are terribly wrong."

Patrick took his phone out of his pocket and replied " I really wish it didn't have to come to this," and waited for his hitman to answer.

"Do you have a hit on Charlotte? Fire in five, four, three,"

"No!" Victoria cried out, "I'll do anything, just spare my daughter's life."

"Cancel that Aiden, oh, don't tell Emily about this," he said and then returned the phone to its position.

A thousand questions popped into Victoria's mind but she kept her mouth shut and slowly reached for his pants. Once she got her hands around the waistband she took a deep breath and pulled them down.

He wasn't wearing anything underneath the pants and his erect penis stood at 10 inches. A nauseous feeling surged through Victoria, she had never been intimate with one that large. She inched her face closer, if Charlotte's life wasn't on the line she would have thrown herself overboard.

She took the head of his penis and sucked in gently.

Patrick let out a low moan and placed his hand on top of her head and roughly pushed down.

Victoria gagged. She could hardly breathe but he didn't seem to care, he just wanted his pleasure. Victoria knew that the longer she took the more agony she would have to go through. She forced her head up and down before Patrick got the idea that she wasn't going to run away and removed his hand.

Victoria gratefully returned up for air and then decided to just focus on the head. She tried to tune out the moans coming out of him and focused on the getting the job done. She gave a long lick on the head and felt a quiver go through him.

His hand returned to her head and pushed it down once again. She knew what was coming and then he shook with orgasm sending cum into her mouth.

"Swallow it," he demanded.

It was the most foul tasting thing that had ever been in her mouth but she obeyed, too scared of what might happen if she didn't.

Patrick stood up triumphantly and pulled his pants up and then proceeded to walk over to a table. He gathered the items on the table and walked back to Victoria. Her heart sank when she saw that it was a collar and a leash.

"A present for you. Since you're such a good cock-sucker."

He fastened the collar around her neck, then attached the leash and said, "You look pathetic."

He suddenly jerked the leash towards him. The pain against her neck and the unexpectedness caused her to fall over. He waited for her to get back into a sitting position before he stated his next command.

"Whenever this leash is attached to your collar you will crawl on the floor like a dog."

She nodded reluctantly and let him lead her over to the fridge =.

He opened it and searched for a moment before pulling out a cold stick of butter and a frozen slice of bread. He then got a plastic knife from off the counter and dropped them onto her lap.

Victoria took the knife and tried to cut through the butter and put a small block of it on the bread and took a bite. The bread was stale but she ate the whole thing anyway even though it did nothing to satisfy her hunger.

When Patrick saw that she had finished, he walked over and picked up her leash.

"Time for the fun Vic!"

Victoria hung her head and let him drag her downstairs.

* * *

He hoisted her up onto the table and cupped her face before pressing a kiss to her lips. He stayed there for a moment just knowing how much she hated it. Then began to slowly nip at her neck and then moved down her arms, loving the fact that she was trying so hard not to cry out.

Without warning he pulled her bra off.

The cold air hit Victoria's nipples and any hope she had that he wasn't going to rape her disappeared.

"Its your choice whether you want foreplay," Patrick told her.

Victoria crossed her legs and then crossed her arms over her bare breasts.

"No if you think that I will willingly agree to that then you can go screw yourself."

Patrick shook his head, "Wrong answer, you are going to pay for that later."

He clutched her wrist and then threw her back against the table. She struggled weakly until he locked her wrists into metal cuffs.

When he made certain that her wrists were securely strapped in he went over to the side of the room and came back with a candle, whip, two pegs and scissors.

Taking the scissors he cut along the side of Victoria's underwear and then took the fabric and threw it into the garbage. Then dropped his pants and climbed onto the table. He pushed his thumb into Victoria's mouth and when it had collected enough wetness he ran it down her slit causing her pelivis to thrust upwards.

"Mummy's enjoying this."

"Fuck you."

Patrick then thrusted himself into her and she screamed out.

"Oh God Victoria. You're so tight," he moaned out while slowly rocking into her, filling her up completely.

Victoria bit down her moans as he repeatedly hit that one special spot.

Patrick glanced down at her body which was rocking in time with his though he knew that it was because of force and not her own will. He could feel the pressure building inside of him. He couldn't cum yet though, not until he heard her moaning for him. He moved his thumb down until it touched her clit, he knew that it would drive her insane.

He was right, the minute he fondled it a moan broke free and suddenly Victoria lost control.

Patrick thrusted faster, her moans joined his, no matter how hard she was trying to keep them in. She orgasmed first and then Patrick followed, her walls contracting around him sealing the deal.

Victoria hated herself for giving in so easily.

Patrick eased out of her and then pulled his pants back on. He reached for the two pegs and clamped them around both of her nipples.

Victoria flinched at the pain and she couldn't stop the tears brimming at her eyes. The last thing she needed now was to break down.

As if that wasn't torture enough Patrick reached for the candle and then raised it above her breasts, tipping it slightly so that the red candle wax would fall onto her.

He still wasn't getting the reaction he desired and reached for the whip. The clear fear in Victoria's eyes told him that this was going to give him what he wanted.

The whip sailed through the air and landed on her stomach causing Victoria to scream. It came down again and again causing more screams to break the silence.

The door suddenly burst open and the blonde entered the room swiftly and turned her gaze onto Victoria.

"Victoria," she said smirking.

"Emily?" Victoria croaked.


End file.
